


Answers

by JohnOConnor



Series: Coming To Terms [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy finds out what she secretly desired and happily accepts her new outlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics Group or Johns-Charles-Walters Productions and Paramount Television. No infringement for profit is intended.
> 
> Notes: Originally posted in 2001, this is a loose sequel to "An Afternoon Off." Spoilers for Amazing Spider-man #121.
> 
> Scarlet’s Cove is a creation of Ann Douglas. I’m just borrowing the club for my stories – as an homage to me inspiration for writing femslash.

As the waitress had brought the drinks, Mary Jane paid her. Gwen tried to object but MJ wouldn't hear it, telling her she could get the next round. Gwen agreed with a small smile.

Sipping her cocktail, MJ looked at her former classmate and finally said, "Look, Gwen, we aren't exactly friends or anything. I mean, well, why did you come here looking for me?"

Gwen looked everywhere but at the lovely redhead as she said, "I...I feel..." Her eyes settled on Sue Storm and Janet Van Dyne swaying to the slow beat of the music, their bodies practically molded together. "See those two?"

MJ followed Gwen's discreetly pointing finger and said, "The blonde and brunette who don't even see the rest of the world? Yeah, they've been here a lot together lately. Why?"

Gwen told Mary Jane about the afternoon several weeks before at the boutique. MJ, who recognized the superheroines, was intrigued. She began to wish she had been a fly on the wall of that dressing room. When Gwen told her about the ghostly kiss, MJ looked at the girl next to her.

"I guess I really just wanted to talk to you about all this. You seem so together, Mary Jane. You were always the most together girl in school, and I'm just so confused," Gwen swallowed a sob as she finished.

"Okay. First, my friends call me MJ." The redhead felt a shiver when she saw Gwen flash that lovely smile of hers, acknowledging the change in their relationship. "Second, I'm not sure what kind of help I can provide. What are you confused about, Gwen?"

Gwen thought frantically, 'Do I tell her about my dreams? I know she won't be shocked. But does she feel the same? And what if she doesn't?'

Taking a deep breath, Gwen drained her glass. Then, while spinning the glass with one hand on the stem, she told MJ about her dreams. MJ was fascinated. She had already been aroused by Gwen's tale, but to know that this seemingly innocent girl had a desire to love another woman was surprising and exciting.

"MJ, I hope you won't hate me but the girl all my dreams and fantasies have revolved around is..." Gwen looked away nervously and whispered, "…you."

MJ took Gwen's hand lightly and traced the back of it with her thumb as she asked, "Did you say me?"

Gwen nodded, staring at the slender hand holding hers. "Yes. And... Oh God, I can't tell you this..."

"Do you touch yourself? Do you make yourself come?" MJ's voice had deepened and lowered as she slid over next to Gwen. "You masturbate thinking of me?"

Gwen nodded miserably, so overcome with admitting her guilt that she completely missed the arousal clouding MJ's eyes and giving her voice that wonderfully sexy husky quality.

MJ, still holding Gwen's hand, tipped Gwen's face up to lock her green eyes with the blonde's blue ones. "I'm honored," MJ said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Gwen's.

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly returned the pressure on her lips. When MJ's tongue snaked across her lips, she opened them to allow the supple intruder to explore her mouth. Gwen pressed against the welcome invader and slid her tongue into MJ's mouth, forcing a happy moan from the redhead.

The two were lost in each other, their passion growing as the kiss lengthened. Finally, MJ pulled back with a quiet, "Wow!"

Gwen looked at the table, blushing. Quite prettily in MJ's opinion. The blonde was trying to get her breathing under control.

"Gwen... That was...I've never been kissed like that!" MJ managed to say.

Gwen glanced at her and smiled, "Neither have I."

"Did you say your father was out of town?" Gwen nodded. "What do you say? Shall we get outta here and..." Gwen nodded a little more vigorously. "We don't have to do anything but talk. I'd rather lose the audience." Gwen looked up at MJ's word to see several women smiling approvingly at them.

Blushing again, Gwen said, "Let's go!"

Taking MJ's hand, she led the way to the lobby. "I have to get my jacket," Gwen said searching for the claim check in her purse.

They were about to walk into the lobby when an older blond woman breezed through the door. "Is that...?" Gwen whispered.

MJ nodded as she caught the open door, "Yes, our new junior senator from the great state of New York."

'I thought she was married,' Gwen thought before remembering Betty's comment about many of the patrons being at least bisexual.

Rocco was slumped in an easy chair, softly snoring as they stepped through the door. Walking over to the coat room, Gwen and MJ both heard muffled noises.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said loudly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Candi came up, her face flushed and her hair in disarray. Behind her, the two soon-to-be lovers saw Jess, the bartender. She was also red-faced and breathing hard, her clothes rumpled. "Just a sec."

As they stood there, Jess blew a pink bubble and said, "I'm on break."

MJ and Gwen nodded smiling. Candi came back and handed Gwen her jacket with a smile. "Come back, 'kay?"

Turning to her coworker, Candi declared, “That’s my gum. bitch!”

“Come and get it, hot stuff!”

As Gwen and MJ stood on the sidewalk, both girls began to laugh. MJ, holding her side, finally signaled a cab.

As they were getting in, Gwen saw a familiar woman who recognized her. The sight filled her with dread. It was one of her father's detectives, Jean DeWolfe!

"Oh God! MJ, she works with my Dad!" Gwen whispered desperately as the policewoman came over to the cab.

"Hi, uh, Gwen, isn't it? Of course it is. Didn't expect to see you around here," the attractive older woman said.

"Yes, well, I, uh, I came here with my friend and we're on our way home now," Gwen said nervously as she tried to get away from the cop.

"Hi! I'm Mary Jane!" MJ stuck out her hand.

"Jean DeWolfe, I work in Gwen's father's command. Pleased to meet you."

"And you. Going to the club?"

Jean gave a small grin and said, "Take good care of her. She's the apple of the old man's eye!"

MJ nodded, "Oh, I will take excellent care of her!"

After the mutual "Good Nights" were shared, Gwen sank into the cab's seat in misery. MJ sensed the abrupt change in her companion's mood and didn't like the vibes she felt.

"Gwen? Is there a problem?"

"She works for my Dad! He'll find out I was at a lesbian bar and..." She buried her face in her hands, her long blond locks falling around her face.

MJ gently stroked the soft, golden hair and said quietly, "Gwen, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Nothing has happened. Nothing will happen unless you want it to. Okay?

"Besides," the redhead continued, "She’s heading into the club, too!"

Gwen looked up then and began to giggle, unshed tears in her eyes. The giggles turned to laughter and MJ joined in.

The cabbie cleared her throat discreetly. The twosome were still snickering as MJ asked Gwen her address. She then told the cabbie, another redhead, to head for the Triborough Bridge and Queens.

Finally, as their laughter tapered off, Gwen asked, "What is it about that place? Do they spike the drinks with an aphrodisiac?"

"Complaining?" MJ teased, as she gently squeezed Gwen's thigh.

"No, but… I mean..."

MJ just laughed.

They rode in silence for several blocks before Gwen turned to MJ, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Can't promise an answer though," MJ replied.

"That model, Millie. Are you... I mean..." Gwen hesitated, unsure of how or even if she could ask MJ something so personal.

"Are we lovers?" MJ asked. "No, we're not. Well, not anymore. She’s my mentor in the modelling biz. On a shooting gig up on Cape Cod, well, one thing led to another and… It was more of a long one-weekend stand but we became really good friends.” MJ noticed a look of relief pass over Gwen's face. This lovely blonde was definitely interested in her! Good. Because, MJ was definitely interested in Gwen.

"Hey! I have an idea. Millie has a place in Midtown that's a lot closer than Queens and I have a key. And, she said she won’t be using the place tonight. Would you like to see how the rich live?"

“You have a key?”

“Millie let’s me crash at her place if a shoot goes long or I have to be in very early. And there are nights I really don’t want to have to head all the way back to Queens. No strings attached." 

Relieved again, Gwen nodded and MJ leaned forward tell the cabbie of the change in destination. Noticing the posted ID card giving them the driver's name as Elaine Nardo, MJ smiled in the mirror and said, "Elaine? I'm sorry, change of plans. We're going to Central Park West."

After MJ gave Elaine the new address, Gwen asked, "MJ, I'm kind of surprised your aunt knew where you went."

MJ smiled and said, "My uncle died shortly after they were married. It’s the big family tragedy and I still feel bad for her but… Well, let’s just say there's a reason Aunt Anna never remarried..."

"Oh? Oh!"

"Yes, I guess I sort of take after her, except I do like boys once in a while," MJ said. "Between you and me, Aunt Anna and May Parker were something of an item in that scene back before May married Ben Parker. The Village has been a favorite neighborhood for alternate lifestyles for a long time and there were other clubs long before the Scarlet’s Cove. I think that dancing neon rabbit is a holdover from an older place."

"Aunt May!?!" Gwen said, surprised.

"Yes, but May preferred boys and when Ben came along, he swept her off her feet. She and my aunt have remained close friends though." MJ smiled, she hoped to have a friend and lover like that. Maybe Gwen?

"Gwen," MJ said, as she sat back, nearer to her friend, "I know how scary your first time can be. We will only do what you feel comfortable doing. Okay?"

Gwen looked into MJ's emerald eyes and knew she could trust this lovely young woman. She nodded and whispered, "I am scared. But I just feel this incredible attraction to you. And, I guess it was the club, but I don't feel as strange about it as I did. I'm pretty sure I'm ready to...well, whatever it is that you do with another woman."

Mary Jane smiled and said, "How about this for a start?" She pressed her lips to Gwen's for the second time that night and felt Gwen press back in response. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue play along Gwen's lips and slide into the wet mouth to play with the blonde's tongue.

Gwen moaned aloud and felt shivers of delight up and down her spine. This was far better than the phantom kiss in the shop. She felt warm waves flowing out from her center and she could feel her underwear was completely soaked. She hoped MJ felt the same thing from kissing her.

Gwen would learn that MJ was just as turned on and just as excited by the passionate kiss they were sharing. It was slow and sweet and full of promises of the ecstasy that she sincerely hoped would follow that night.

From the front seat, Elaine had a perfect view of this oral duel in her mirror. She had driven lesbians and gays before - what cabbie hadn't? - but these two beauties captivated her. She had a most difficult time trying to watch the traffic in front and the action in her backseat.

She had also heard most of the conversation between the two and realized that she was watching a seduction. 'Alex and the boys back at the garage will never believe this! And I can use this to torture Louie! It’ll kill that little troll…'

As the cab pulled up in front of the high rise facing the Park, Mary Jane handed the fare to their pretty driver, saying, "Thank you. It was a most enjoyable ride." Opening the back door, MJ winked at Elaine in the mirror. Then, holding out her hand, MJ helped Gwen out of the back seat and onto the sidewalk.

* * * * *

MJ held Gwen's hand as they crossed the wide sidewalk. The doorman, who appeared to be in his late 60s or maybe even his 70s, tipped his hat as he opened the door, "Good Evening, Miss Watson. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Stan. How's everything?" MJ replied.

"Just fine. And you?"

Stepping into the bright lobby, MJ smiled and said, "Everything is just about perfect." Gwen blushed at the off-handed compliment.

Once in the elevator, Gwen hooked her finger in neckline of MJ's dress and pulled the girl to her. She ran the fingers of her other hand through the long red hair before cupping the back of MJ's head and kissing the fiery woman before her.

MJ, pleasantly surprised by Gwen's bold actions, returned the kiss eagerly. She was so wrapped up in the pleasures of the other girl's mouth that she didn't realize that the elevator was still on the lobby level for a long moment.

Breaking the kiss, MJ said, "Wow! You are a tiger! Rather a tigress!" 

Pushing the button for Millie's floor, MJ breathed a sigh of relief that no one else needed an elevator while they were lost in each other. She definitely did not want to share this ride with anyone else.

As the car rose, they resumed their torrid kiss. MJ gently cupped Gwen's breast through the thin material of her dress, feeling the nipple push against her palm. She slid her other hand down Gwen's back and grabbed the girl's tight ass and pulled the blonde tightly to her.

Gwen leaned into the hand cupping her breast. It felt wonderful! She slid her arms around the redhead and hugged her tightly, their bodies fitting together as their lips and tongues moved in a soundless rhythm.

When the elevator chimed as it reached their floor, they reluctantly parted. MJ again took Gwen's hand and led her down the corridor to Millie's apartment.

Unlocking and opening the door, MJ stepped in and turned on some track lighting, adjusting them to keep the light low. She led Gwen inside and turned back to the door.

Gwen gasped. The view was spectacular! Central Park spread beneath her, strings of lights along the roads and paths cutting through the dark expanse. Across the park, she saw the towers to the east, scattered windows lit. She wondered who was across there making love in the darkness. Gwen smiled as she pictured some of the couples in the club, knowing she was going to learn firsthand what they already obviously enjoyed so much.

MJ came from attaching a small piece of yarn to the door knob, a signal to Millie that her spare room was in use. Just in case… She could see Gwen silhouetted by the lights of the city. Her breath caught for a moment as she turned down the already dim track lights and stepped up to hug Gwen from behind.

Gwen tensed for a moment at the unexpectedness of MJ's arms wrapping around her, then she relaxed into the embrace. She sighed as she felt MJ's nipples poking into her back.

MJ pushed her face through the sweet-smelling hair to nuzzle Gwen's neck, she was rewarded by a low moan from her new lover. Her hands slid up the blonde's torso to cup her breasts, gentling kneading them with her fingers.

"Oh, Mary Jane!" Gwen muttered as thrills ran through her. "Oh, that feels so..." Gwen stopped talking as MJ began to nibble on her ear, her tongue darting out to lick along the smooth, tangy-tasting skin.

Gwen turned in MJ's arms and kissed the redhead again. The two young women stood there, bathed in the light of the city below them but lost in each other.

"Come," MJ whispered in a husky voice, "Let's go to the bedroom." She smiled when Gwen eagerly nodded her agreement.

The bedroom had large windows as well that looked to the south and east. MJ decided the glow of the city was bright enough. She thought, correctly as she later discovered, that Gwen would feel more secure if her first lesbian experience occurred in dimmer light.

Kissing again, MJ slowly pulled the zipper of Gwen's dress down. As the seam opened, her other hand slid under the fabric to lightly scratch Gwen's back. Gwen inhaled sharply, drawing breath from MJ, at the welcome sensation.

MJ stepped back and Gwen's dress slipped from her body, leaving the blonde in the black lace bra and panties, as well as her shoes. Kneeling, MJ lifted Gwen's legs one at a time to remove her shoes. MJ found heels and other accessories to be a turn on but wanted nothing between her and her novice lover for Gwen's first time.

Gwen let MJ slip her shoes off and groaned when the redhead lightly kissed her wetness through her very damp panties. Then she gave a little cry as she felt a tongue slide over her panties, tasting the honey-soaked material. "Oh, God! Mary Jane!"

MJ smiled and stood. Reaching behind herself, she unzipped her own dress and let it fall. Having gone out braless, she was left in her black French-cut panties. Her bare breasts were capped by perfect rosy aureoles and hard nipples.

"Mary Jane, you're beautiful!" Gwen whispered. She had never wanted to touch someone as much as she did now with Mary Jane Watson.

"No, you're the beautiful one here," MJ declared. She reached out and traced the upper edge of Gwen's bra, feeling the goosebumps on the velvety soft skin. "Oh, Gwen, I want to make love to you all night long..."

Gwen smiled invitingly and said, "So do I, MJ. I'm still scared and feel a little guilty but this just feels so right. It feels too right to ignore." She reached behind and opened the clasp of her bra, freeing her firm, round breasts.

MJ stared at them. They were lovely. She leaned down and kissed the hard nipple before opening her lips and painting the dark skin around the nub with her tongue. Gwen moaned and held MJ's shoulders as the redhead nipped and sucked on first her left nipple then the right one. MJ's hand stroked Gwen's flat stomach, occasionally scraping her nails lightly across, before slipping her hand under the black lace to stroke the silky hair it covered.

Gwen kept moaning and began to run the fingers on one hand through MJ's hair. The other slid off the redhead's shoulder and Gwen touched another woman's breast for the first time. It was so much like hers but so different at the same time. So warm and full and round… She began to squeeze it and press her palm against the hard nipple. She could feel MJ groan against her own breast, the tingle traveling down to her groin.

As if following that tingle, MJ's hand slid lower and slipped along the outer edges of Gwen's pussy. Gwen gave a squeak of pleasure at MJ's gentle touch. The fingers began to slowly explore the wet softness, slipping in briefly then gliding over the outer lips and around, without touching, the blonde's clitoris.

"Oh God, Mary Jane! It was never like this with Peter..." MJ smiled against the soft boob she was tonguing and gripped the nipple in her teeth. She slipped her finger into the blonde more deeply.

Gwen let out a loud squeal. The hand holding MJ's head pulled her face more tightly to Gwen, and her other hand now gripped MJ's shoulder again like a vise. As Gwen had her first orgasm, MJ felt the girl's wetness soak her hand.

MJ released the nipple from her teeth and looked at the flushed, beautiful face of her new lover. She was absolutely gorgeous! And Mary Jane suddenly felt a surge of love and affection for this beauty that wanted MJ so.

Gwen opened her eyes and stared lustily at MJ, her blue eyes locked on the emerald eyes of the woman that had made her universe quake. She leaned close and kissed MJ, thrusting her tongue into that warm, wet mouth.

Breaking the kiss, MJ slipped her fingers out of Gwen and brought them up for the women to share the aroma of Gwen's climax. Then, smiling seductively, MJ began to lick each finger slowly, relishing the musky flavor.

Gwen ducked her head and applied her lips to MJ's breast, licking a woman's nipple for the first time. She found it most enjoyable and laved her tongue up and down, then across the hard point. Her fingers drifted up and grasped the other breast, fingertips flicking that nipple playfully.

'I can't believe she's never done this before! This chick is a natural!' MJ thought before giving into the feelings the blonde girl was generating in her body.

Gwen slid her free hand down MJ's back and pushed her panties out of the way, before cupping the redhead's tight ass. Her fingers roamed around the soft, warm flesh, fingers occasionally sliding along the crack of MJ's ass.

MJ pushed Gwen away and said, "I tasted you on my fingers. Now I want to taste you." Gwen smiled and nodded eagerly.

MJ took her hand and led Gwen to the side of the large bed. Standing before her, MJ hooked her fingers into the waistband of Gwen's panties and pulled them down. She stepped back and marveled at the lovely body she saw in the reflected light from the city. "Gwen, you're absolutely exquisite!"

And she was. MJ's eyes moved up from Gwen's feet, along her slender legs to the neat little golden triangle of fur, moist from the blonde's arousal. MJ's gaze continued up along the narrow waist to the high, firm breasts capped by Gwen's taut nipples. Then she looked up and into her blue eyes, barely visible in the dim light but reflecting her own desire back to MJ as well as all the desire Gwen felt for her.

Gwen, meanwhile, was drinking in the sight of MJ's curvy figure, from her round, full breasts down to the scarlet patch of hair above her shapely legs. She felt such an incredible flood of desire for this woman she barely acknowledged through high school.

"Lie down," MJ commanded. Gwen readily complied. MJ knelt beside the bed and pulled Gwen's legs around and spread them. She leaned in and inhaled the pungent scents from the gold-crowned pussy. The smell acted as an aphrodisiac on MJ.

She leaned over and ran her tongue up the inside of Gwen's thigh, from the knee and stopping just before her prize. She repeated this on Gwen's other leg, then shifted her attention to the patch of fur. Running her tongue around the little triangle then through it, she lapped up all the extra droplets of Gwen's delicious arousal before letting her tongue trail down to slip along Gwen's pussy.

Gwen's breathing quickened as the feelings from MJ's tongue went from slightly ticklish to incredibly arousing. When MJ’s tongue roamed through her pubic hair, she shivered. When it continued down to her pussy, she cried out.

MJ ran her tongue over Gwen's labia, not missing a single bit of excited flesh. She sucked the lips between her lips, she nibbled gently on the edges of those same lips, she thoroughly explored Gwen's vagina. Then she thrust her tongue as deep inside the blonde as she could reach. MJ pulled back, her tongue still stroking the inner walls, until just the tip was still in Gwen. She thrust back in, repeating this action over and over.

After several minutes of tongue-fucking her partner, MJ slipped her finger inside as she removed her tongue. MJ continued to fuck Gwen as she turned her oral attention to the little, throbbing clitoris, peaking out of its hood.

Wrapping her lips around the nubbin, she slowly and gently applied suction to it. Then, she lightly grazed the tip with her tongue. Then she grazed it again. And again.

Gwen had her eyes screwed tightly shut. She had never felt like this before. Her whole body was thrumming like a livewire! When MJ began to lick her clit, she sobbed in joy. The sobs turned to a wordless scream as the combination of fingers and tongue sent her over the edge into ecstasy!

MJ sat back on her heels, her fingers still inside the quivering girl before her. She licked her lips, savoring Gwen's taste, and smiled contentedly. She was quite proud that she could create such a reaction in the woman lying before her.

Gwen took a deep, shuddering breath. She then sat up and leaned towards MJ. Taking the redhead's face in her hands, she kissed MJ passionately. As her tongue roamed MJ's mouth, it was met by MJ's tongue and they began a delightful little dance between their sealed lips.

MJ crawled up on the bed and the two embraced, their bodies molding together. Nipples rubbed together. Gold and russet pubic patches created little static charges as their nether hair brushed together. The additional electric tingle stimulated their already aroused sexes.

Gwen pulled back and looked into MJ's eyes, their bodies still held tightly together. "I want to do the same thing to you," she whispered.

"Are you sure, Gwen?" MJ asked. "It can be a big step."

Gwen nodded, "I feel pretty nervous, butterflies and all, y'know. But, I think this is something I need to do. And something I want to do!"

MJ grinned, "Be my guest!"

Gwen didn't waste time with preliminaries; she felt if she delayed, she might let her guilt and fear get the better of her. And she most certainly didn't want that to happen now.

Lying between MJ's spread legs, Gwen looked at the vagina open before her. It was wet with arousal and she could almost feel the heat. The scent was both familiar and unique but not at all unpleasant. She dragged a finger through the short, red curls down to the top of MJ's slit. MJ writhed a little in excitement.

Gwen moved closer and tasted another woman for the first time. Licking the outer lips lightly at first, she soon began to swab her tongue along the swollen flesh, getting every drop of MJ's juices. It had a thick, musky, spicy flavor and she loved it!

MJ, already turned on from the foreplay with Gwen and then going down on the lovely girl, was even more excited when she looked down to see this blonde beauty's face between her legs, her blue eyes smiling up at MJ. The fact that she was the first woman Gwen had ever had sex with heightened her excitement. It wouldn't take much more for her to explode in orgasm.

Gwen tried to duplicate what MJ had done to her, and while she obviously had never done this before, she was quite pleased at MJ's reactions. Slipping two fingers into the hot hole, she licked the lips around her digits and then up those lips to MJ's clit.

At the first contact of Gwen's tongue on MJ's clitoris, the redhead exploded in rapture. She bucked up and down on the bed and yelled out loud as she climaxed.

Finally, as she settled down, MJ pulled Gwen up to her and kissed the girl's lips, tasting her own essence on the blonde. Gwen thrust her tongue into MJ's mouth and they held each other tightly as their passion continued to grow.

As they embraced in their heated passion, thighs rubbed against pussies and tongues caressed tongues. The women became as one in their mutual lust and desire. As they thrust against each other, they created a rhythm that brought both girls to another loud climax.

"Wow! We hit the jackpot, baby!" MJ declared, unintentionally mimicking her first words to Peter Parker when they had met for the first time. Gwen happily agreed, her guilt now a thing of the past.

They made love several more times that night before falling asleep in each others arms. They slept soundly, never hearing the apartment occupant’s unexpected return in the wee hours of the morning.

As the sun rose over Central Park, Gwen opened her eyes and smiled when she saw MJ's head laying on her breast, the girl's red hair fanned out across them both.

MJ opened her eyes and smiled back. "Sleep well?"

Gwen nodded and said, "Yes. You?"

Stroking Gwen's breast, she replied, "How could I not with such a wonderful pillow?" She kissed the protruding nipple and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too," Gwen smiled slyly. "For you!" She kissed MJ soundly.

Later, as they lay quietly, Gwen said, "You know, I could go for some pancakes of something now. I think I could use a shower though."

Getting up, MJ took Gwen's hand and pulled her off the bed, "C'mon, then. Millie never has any food but there's a great little coffeshop a few blocks away. We can shower after we eat. We used up a lot of carbohydrates last night and this morning."

Gwen saw the big grin on MJ's face and asked mockingly, "Complaining?"

MJ shook her head and pulled on her panties.

After dressing, they stepped out into the living room to find two sleeping women lying nude in each others arms. Coincidentally they were a blonde and a redhead too.

“Didn’t even make it to the bedroom,” MJ quipped.

"I see Millie got her blonde too!" MJ quipped as they stepped out of the apartment, indicating Karen Page's body curled up next to the supermodel.

"Too?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. Are you free tonight?" MJ asked.

"Why wait for tonight?" Gwen replied.

"Oh no! I've created a monster!" MJ lamented playfully as she punched the down button for the elevator.

Over the next several months, MJ, inspired by Gwen's story, gave her blonde lover a tour of virtually every dressing room in Manhattan. They found the more cramped ones challenging and the roomier ones, of course, more comfortable. Gwen could never look at the dressing rooms at Karen's again without a knowing smile and a tingle between her legs.

The girls became regulars at Scarlet’s Cove too. They always arrived together and they always left together. No one at the club or elsewhere could come between them. Even Peter took a backseat to MJ in Gwen's affections, a situation not helped by his frequent absences.

Much later, after Gwen's shocking death at the hands of the Green Goblin, MJ, to her surprise, could only find solace with the man who she had to share her love with.

While she and Peter eventually married and apparently lived happily ever after, MJ would always know what she'd lost when Gwen died.

The End


End file.
